Mistaken Identity
by otaku911
Summary: Of Contracts and Revenge 1  Hell Girl . Centers on Misaki and how she refuses the "offers" given to her... oneshot... rated K  for safety  :


Warning: The following story is just a pure fanfiction. You may notice that it has a quite dark (for me) plot, I don't know... and I plan to make another one... if you manage to read, please review and I don't care if it is positive or negative (no, not really) and they are highly welcome. And if you like it, thank you; if you don't well PM me and tell me why, don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you... if you say it is weird or strange, then Thank you! It is very much appreciated (I expect it somehow...) oh, and one more thing, no Usui and Misaki moments, maybe in the next one... this are just stories on how Misaki refused these "offers" (i.e. contracts, wishes, etc.) and this has one concept of the Hell Girl, which is "monotonous" or "repetitive" or disturbing because I even am. So thanks if you notice it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! and Hell Girl. All rights belong to the owners...

Notes:

To those who did not have a clue of the anime Hell Girl, the plot is something like this: there is a rumour about the Hell Correspondence who will exact your revenge on behalf of you. If a person has a grudge on someone to the extent of sending him/her to hell, by midnight, he/she needs to access the Jigoku Tsushin (Hell Correspondence) and a girl will appear, offering a straw doll with a red thread and if you pull it, you'll be officially in contract on her and they (they, because she has companions) will grant you revenge but a compensation is required: when you die, your soul will be carried straight away to hell.

Oh, yeah, I based it on the first season of the anime, plus I "revised" Ai's offer, and sorry if this will be a bit OOC

I plan to have it in one story with many chapters, but it might be confusing, considering that there will be many "crossovers" here.

The time here is more on Misaki's middle school days, though maybe in my future works, it will be on her high school days or something, if I will continue, and if you have watched Hell Girl season one, I based it partly on Tsugumi's case or episode, where Ai "revenged" on Sentarou by persuading Tsugumi on sending her father to hell (and I'm not gonna spoil anymore) oh, and the him which Hone Onna spoke about is the Hell Lord or simply, the spider in the anime ...

Oh, and sorry if it is too long and had caused to be bored to the point of dying, and

Lastly:

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts, if there's any or explanation)

-0- change scene

Okay! Shall we begin?

-0-

"**Mistaken Identity"**

Of Contracts and Revenge 1 (Hell Girl)

12 o'clock midnight. School grounds.

Someone managed to get inside the Computer Room in a certain middle school. Before, she heard rumours about some website which will grant revenge on behalf of the one who accessed it by midnight. Right now, that girl managed to access it. She typed on it the person whom she had deep grudge and press send. After that, she carefully went back, so careful that she made sure NO ONE had seen her.

The girl was successful.

But if you happen to be there, you may see that beneath the moonlight, she has dark hair and has amber eyes.

-0-

"Ai, there's another one" her grandmother called.

Ai Enma (or Enma Ai), also known as the Hell Girl, reached her computer. Behind her are her associates who also read the message. Ai Enma clicked on the seal which indicated that someone has summoned her.

"Another job, eh?" Ichimoku Ren said.

First, it indicated the one who was cursed and it read, _My father_.

"A hatred towards a family member? Humans, these days." Wanyuudo said.

Ai, then clicked on the message again which indicated the one who cursed.

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

Hone Onna noticed little doubt on Ai's face "Is there something wrong, oujo? Do you want to check on her?" she asked.

Ai showed (as always) her poker face (though beautiful, for me) but deep down inside, she felt something is definitely not right at all.

-0-

It was a little late at night at the Ayuzawa house and Misaki was still doing her homework. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"You called me right?"

Misaki turned from her chair and saw a beautiful girl a little bit younger of her age (Ai looks thirteen, but she's actually 400 years old about that age). She had a long, black hair and has a pair of ruby eyes, and she was wearing a black sailor uniform.

"I am Enma Ai" the girl spoke again.

Misaki could not help but to admire her beauty silently, but confusion was written on her face. "Enma...Ai?"

"Yes" Ai said. She called her companion (who was with her). "Wanyuudo."

"Hai, Oujo." Wanyuudo responded while transforming into a black straw doll with a red string tied around it to Ai's hand.

"Take this" she said as she gave the straw doll to Misaki (and Misaki receiving it)

"If you really wish to exact your revenge, pull the red string. You will be officially in a contract with me when you pull it. The person whom you desire to take revenge will be taken right away to hell. However, if the revenge has been exacted, you are to pay the price. Curse someone and two graves will be dug. If the contract is completed, your soul will also be taken to hell. Although it will happen after you die."

For a second, silence enveloped them, and Ai said, "it's up to you now." She turned away and to leave, but was stopped by Misaki, who was still in a puzzled state. She returned the doll and asked, "Umm... ano... I'm sorry... but have you mistaken me for someone else?"

Now puzzled (still showing her poker face), Ai asked "Why?"

All she received was her straw doll and her reply "I...did not summon you."

-0-

"Nani? She was not the one who contacted you?" Hone Onna asked surprisingly.

Ai, as always, said nothing, though Hone Onna "felt" her answer (is there anything like it?)

"But, how did it happen? Did she lie to you?" Ren asked.

"No, I did not sense that she was lying, she was confused as well as Oujo, unless she's amnesiac or something. But, whoever contacted Oujo must have a grudge so strong that that person managed to manipulate it." Wanyuudo said, now in his human form.

"Well, I guess we'll do some investigation on her, maybe as well as her family" Ren suggested. "Do you agree on this, Oujo?"

Ai simply nodded. But unbeknownst to them, inside her mind, she saw Tsugumi on Misaki and she does not know why that she suddenly remembered her.

-0-

The school bell rang.

Misaki was on her way home. But then again, she always hears gossips and whispers here and there, which suffocates her. From school, where the mothers talk about her, to her own neighbours who likely spread the word. She, on the other hand, just faced the ground.

"That's the girl who was left by their father, right?"

"Yes, I wonder why he did it."

"Maybe an affair?"

"No, it was a debt, they say."

"How pitiful... so young..."

"How will they live without their father?"

"I heard that the mother is so... weak and defenceless..."

"Oh, don't tell me..."

Then all became blurry towards her ears, all that silly chitchat of the people around her. She was running. She ran, and ran, and ran, in a verge of tears, then accidentally, bumped into someone, and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not see you. I'm so sorry..."

"That's alright. No harm done. May I help you?"

As she looked up, she saw a woman with her dark hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in simple clothing (slightly "revealing" which showed a bit of her cleavage) but despite her appearance, Misaki felt that she could trust her.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Misaki replied.

"Well, would you mind telling me what's wrong? I could give you advice if you want..."

"No, I don't mind at all."

-0-

In the playground found the woman (who turned out to be Hone Onna) and Misaki on the swing.

"So, that's what happened to you family." Hone Onna, aka Sone Anna, said.

"Yes, and it's pretty suffocating for me that people are talking about it. And it's so unfair that he left us because of the debt. Mother is so sad, yet she has to work harder for our sake and now we suffer the consequences. Why are we being punished like this? I don't know what to do anymore!" Misaki said tearfully.

Hone Onna (or Sone Anna) offered her handkerchief and wiped Misaki's tears. Misaki smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you for listening to my problems, Anna-san. Somehow, it relieved my burden."

'No, please, it was only little, really. Say, Misaki-chan, if you do not mind, may I ask you this, do you know about the Hell Correspondence?" Hone Onna asked.

"Hell Correspondence? I've heard of it, though it did not occur to me to access it. Now that you've mention it, a girl who call herself Enma Ai appeared to me last night. She said that I summoned her, but I didn't. Strange, isn't it?" Misaki replied.

'So, she did not access it. Strange...' Hone Onna thought.

-0-

At Ai's house...

"I've talked to the mother, Minako, but yet, she doesn't seem to be a person who would harm the other" Wanyuudo said.

"As to the sister, Suzuna, well, a lot of mystery around her, but she's so blunt..." Ren said.

"But then again, they all stated the same thing. The father left, and now they faced the consequences... what's wrong Oujo?" Hone Onna asked.

The three saw that her face was surprised, yet the air of realization dominated her features.

The reason why she remembered Tsugumi on Misaki.

They have the same dilemma, their fathers, who (though indirectly) caused them distress.

"So that's why..."

Ren asked, "What's why, Oujo?"

Sensing something, Wanyuudo warned her "Oujo, if you plan on doing something, don't do it..."

Ai stood up and faced them and said, "I'm going...to help her."

Hone Onna finally understood and tried to prevent her "Don't do that, Oujo! Did you not remember what happened before? You were almost punished by him!"

"I don't care." Then Ai disappeared.

-0-

Misaki was swinging alone, when she felt the same presence beside her.

"It's not fair, isn't it? Misaki..."

She turned to her right and saw Ai.

"Nani..."

Ai continued talking "Your father left you, your mother and sister and at the same time, you suffered the consequences..."

Misaki stood up and said, "I don't have time for this..."

When she turned, Ai was already in front of her, walking towards her (and she walked backwards...until was stopped by a tree nearby). Still, Ai continued talking, "You think that he should be the one who'll suffer the consequences, not you and your family... that he should just disappear and never come back. That's what you're thinking, right?"

Misaki, now afraid, asked "Wh-where are you going on this?"

"I am trying to help you."

They were interrupted by Ai's companions (and a "good" timing too!).

"Oujo! Stop what you're doing!"

"This is not your job!"

"Oujo! Stop this or he'll punish you!"

But, then again, Ai did not listen, and instead, called one of her companions. "Wanyuudo."

He protested, "Oujo! Please stop this! You know what will happen!"

Ai glared at him, and, left without a choice, transformed into a black straw doll to Ai's hand. The rest of Ai's companions, simply watched (they have nothing to do to stop her). Turning towards Misaki, she offered her again the straw doll (with all her offer of exacting revenge).

Once again, Misaki refused.

But this time, Ai does not want to give up. She was now on her side and whispered "Think about you mother and sister. They are now suffering the pain you father caused. Do you want to see your mother cry out helplessly again?" Then she showed Misaki a vision of her mother crying.

"Okaa-san, no... please ... don't cry..." as she herself was crying on the sight of her mother.

"It hurts, right, Misaki? To see you mother helpless. Let me help you end your pain, as well as theirs."

She placed the straw doll to Misaki's left hand and her right hand (Misaki's) on top of the straw doll. As if hypnotised, Misaki found herself pulling the string.

Ai's plan is about to take form.

Suddenly, when the string was about to be untied, Misaki stopped. "I...can't do this."

"Why?" asked Ai. "What about your family? Don't you love them?"

"No, I do, but, I can't."

"Then, why?"

Misaki returned the straw doll and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. Call me a coward, but still, I won't."

Now all of them are listening to what Misaki was about to say.

"It's just that, I realized something when I asked myself this, "What good will I get if I send my father to hell?" Yes, it may erase his existence here, but it does not solve our problems. It will not pay the debt, nor will it not bring back what we had before. And, no matter how many times that I'll do well here, I cannot erase the fact that I will join him too in hell. You may not understand, but still I refuse, and I hope this is the last time I'll see you."

With this, she left Ai and her companions and walked towards home.

-0-

At the Ayuzawa house, Suzuna was doing some cooking when Misaki came back. "Ah, welcome back, one-chan! What should I cook for you?"

"Suzuna..."

"Yes?"

"Do not do that again."

At first, she was confused on her one-chan's statement, but it took her a matter of seconds to realize what she meant.

-0-

Wanyuudo transformed back to his human form

"What was that all about? Really, I can't understand humans sometimes." Ren stated.

"I don't know, but she is quite a strong-willed girl despite her age. What do you think, Wanyuudo?" asked Hone Onna.

"Who knows? Then again, I guess there is still a ray of hope in this miserable world. Ah, where are you going, Oujo?" asked Wanyuudo.

Ai walked facing the sunset and said, "Let's go home."

"Hai, Oujo."

_END_

Further notes:

Ha... at last, done typing! Even if it will receive good, bad or no reviews at all (and please don't be shy, I highly appreciate honest opinions) I decided to make another one, just to make up for UsuixMisaki moment, even just a little, because I have not included one in here... so sorry... (Especially to Usui for not making an appearance. Don't worry, I'll make you a "cameo" on the next two...) in my language, pam bawi lang kasi wala si Usui dito. Pasensya na... ( )

For those who are still confused, yes, it was Suzuna who had contact to Hell Correspondence. (Then I hear something like 'WHAT? SHE'S SO YOUNG BACK THEN!') Well if watched Hell Girl, I don't know what season, but there's a boy much younger than Suzuna, around 6/7-10 years old (I can't tell the age) and he sent his unborn baby sibling to hell! Kinda surprise when I first saw that one, and age does not matter when it comes to Ai's "business". So, for further inquiries, just PM me and I'll try my best to answer.

If you find somewhat similar to this, I'm sorry, but I haven't read that one...

Yeah, It is long and boring, but I do hope that you'll like it... somehow... (I'm a little pessimistic) and please review...

I hope I'll write my next one (another crossover) which is Kuroshitsuji (gasp! What?) "That Butler, So Persistent." "_Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara..."_ (Though Sebby, and also Ciel has only little part, I do not plan to destroy his character...hehe)

TEEHEE!


End file.
